The Dark Side
by Skull1412
Summary: Seirin suddenly gets attacked by a single arrow, but it's not the arrow that's important, it is the ribbon that's on it. Kuroko suddenly calls a single member from every team of the Generation of Miracles also Hanamiya and Haizaki. When the starters of the team follows their fellow teammate, they find out things that will throw them into a new view. What will happen now!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: There will be cuss words stated in this fanfic because I couldn't really express the strong emotion I need, if you do not like cuss words, please leave NOW.**

 **Chapter 1:**

It was a normal practice day for Seirin but that all changed when an arrow flew into the gym and pierced the gym floor. Attached to the arrow was a ribbon, on the left side was orange and the right side was brown.

"Who shot this arrow?! It could've hit someone!" Riko yelled as she picked it up.

"It was shot to not hit anyone Riko-san." Kuroko who had appeared in front of her said.

"AAAHHH!" Riko yelled in surprise.

"How would you know that Kuroko?!" Kagami demanded.

"Riko-san, please give me the arrow." Kuroko requested, ignoring Kagami.

Riko hesitantly gave it to Kuroko who untied the ribbon and placed a pitch black ribbon that had a silver outline on it. He quickly threw it, the arrow went through the hole that was made by its previous flight. It flew right threw and a tune that was whistled was the reply.

"Please excuse me Coach, I need to make some calls." Kuroko excused and took out his phone from his bag and made a call before Riko could say anything.

 **Setting Skip: Kaijo**

The Kaijo team was having practice when Kasamatsu's phone rang throughout the gym. Kasamatsu sighed when everyone looked at him.

"Sorry Coach, I need to take this call." Kasamatsu told him.

The coach nodded at him and Kasamatsu looked at who was calling him. He automatically became serious as he answered the call.

"Hey, what's wrong Tetsuya?" he asked.

Kise's ears perked up at his beloved Kurokocchi's name.

" _Ah, Yukio, I'm sorry for calling you during practice."_ Kuroko apologized.

"It's fine, I'm sure it is serious if you call me at this time." Kasamatsu assured him.

" _Yes, it seems Royal wants us back in the circle, I accepted because they had people outside the gym. They probably would've attacked if I didn't agree."_ Kuroko explained.

"I see, if the Royals did it like that then they are serious." Kasamatsu agreed.

" _Yes, please meet us at the base, I'm calling the others before I go, I'm in the locker room at the moment. I can't bring my teammates in this."_ Kuroko explained.

"Of course, Tetsuya, meet you there then." Kasamatsu said and ended the call.

"Were you talking to Kurokocchi? Why did you call him Tetsuya?" Kise asked confused.

"Shut up Kise! Coach, can I be excused? Something urgent has come up and I need to leave right away." Kasamatsu requested.

"A-Ah…sure." the coach said in surprise.

Kasamatsu nodded and went to the changing room.

"Coach! Let us go too! This Tetsuya is from Seirin, we can't trust him!" Kobori said.

"We can trust Kurokocchi!" Kise exclaimed.

Everyone ignored Kise.

"Yes, that may be true Kobori. Starters will follow Kasamatsu, everyone else get back to training!" the coach commanded.

 **Setting Skip: Shutoku**

Takao was in the middle of teasing Midorima again when his phone rang. He immediately picked up the call after a quick glance at the caller despite Miyaji yelling at him.

"Hey Tet-chan!" Takao said in a cheery voice.

Midorima raised an eyebrow at the nickname. Once again Kuroko explained what happened at Seirin. To Midorima's surprise, Takao got serious during the call.

"Coach! Something urgent happened, got to go, bye!" Takao said as he suddenly appeared in his school uniform and flew out the gym.

"Starters! Quick! After him!" Miyaji said and the starters ran after Takao.

 **Setting Skip: Touou Academy**

Sakurai was in the middle of apologizing over and over again when his phone rang. He immediately stopped when his phone rang, making the others sigh in relief.

"Ah, Tetsuya-san, is something wrong?" Sakurai asked politely.

Aomine perked up from his slump position and walked over to Sakurai. He picked up the phone from Sakurai and said.

"Yo Tetsu, why are you talking to Sakurai in the middle of practice for both of you?" He asked.

" _Ah, Aomine-kun, this is urgent business, please give back the phone to Ryo."_ Kuroko asked politely.

"Ryo? Since when were you on first name basis Tetsu." Aomine asked while a pain in his chest appeared.

Sakurai suddenly snatched the phone from Aomine's grasp and backed up five long steps. He held the phone against his ear and spoke to Kuroko.

"I'm sorry Tetsuya-san, he got ahold of the phone, please tell me the urgent business." Sakurai said.

" _Ah, of course Ryo."_ Kuroko said and explained of the third time.

Once Kuroko was done, Sakurai fled from the gym before anyone knew what happened. Aomine cursed and ran after him, making the other starters follow as well after a few curses of their own.

 **Setting Skip: Yosen**

Himuro was once again giving Murasakibara a pile of snacks for the 12th time today at practice. When his cell phone rang he picked it up and said a simple hello before taking in whatever the person on the other side of the call was saying.

Finally Himuro said something after a few minutes, "Very well, I will see you there. Thank you for the quick transportation." He ended the call there.

"Muro-chin, I need more snacks." Murasakibara whined as he looked at the trash bags piling up beside the bench.

When he looked back Himuro was running out the gym. Murasakibara automatically thought that Himuro was trying to keep the snacks and ran after him.

"Oh shit! Murasakibara probably thought that Himuro was keeping the snacks and ran after him! Quick! Let's go stop him before one of our ace dies!" Okamura said.

The starters of Yosen chased after Murasakibara who was chasing an oblivious Himuro. The female coach sighed as she looked at her players.

 **Setting Skip: Rakuzan**

Hayama was training intensely when his heaven rang with a call. Akashi gave him a stare that made him shiver but gave him permission to answer nonetheless.

"Tetsu-nyaa! Why did ya call? Not that I'm complaining of course!" Hayama said happily while panting a little.

Akashi's gaze sharpened on Hayama making him sweat in terror a little. He slowly walked to Hayama who was asking Kuroko to say it quick because a devil is coming for his soul.

Right when Hayama took everything in, said a quick bye and was about to end the call, Akashi swooped in and grabbed the phone.

"Tetsuya." he greeted.

" _Akashi-kun, hello. I suppose you're the devil who wants to take Kotaro's soul."_ Kuroko replied like he knew this would happen.

Akashi raised an eyebrow on the first name basis but said nothing.

"What were you doing talking to Kotaro?" Akashi said calm and cool, Hayama shivered a little at that.

" _I had some business with Kotaro, so I called him, is there anything wrong about it?"_ Kuroko asked him.

"No, call him whenever you want, but he was in the middle of his punishment. I rather you not give him a break Tetsuya." Akashi commented as he stared at the shivering Hayama.

" _I'm sorry Akashi-kun, please release Kotaro from punishment, he needs to go somewhere and I rather have him arrive today."_ Kuroko apologized.

"Only this one time because it is you Tetsuya, I shall dismiss him." Akashi said.

" _Thank you Akashi-kun."_ Kuroko said before ending the call.

Akashi turned to Hayama, or where Hayama used to be. He felt the phone being taken from his hand and when he turned he saw a running Hayama going out the gym doors.

"Hayama! Come back!" Nebuya said and ran after Hayama.

It seemed to cause a chain reaction because the others starters started to run after each other. Akashi sighed as he dismissed practice and told a random person to lock up and placed the key in the faculty room once he was done.

 **Setting Skip: Seirin**

Kuroko sighed as he finished the call with Hayama. Now all he needed was one more, well two to be exact, but the two are probably together at the moment. He dialed another phone number and the person picked up after the first ring.

"Hanamiya, I know Haizaki is with you. Anyways, we are getting back together again…" Kuroko said as he told his plan yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:  
** When the selected members met together by the base, they glanced at each other with a look saying that they were being followed.

"Mine as well come out you know." Kuroko said as he, Hanamiya, and Haizaki walked to the group.

The whole Seirin team came out along with the starters of Kaijo, Shutoku, Touou Academy, Yosen, Rakuzan, and Kirisaki Daiichi. They looked embarrassed that they were caught as they appeared in front of group.

"What are you all doing anyways." Riko asked suspiciously.

"Ah, Riko-san, we will answer that inside here before someone dies." Kuroko suggested.

"Die?!" Kagami yelled as he rushed in with the others.

Once everyone was inside and sitting on the floor while Kuroko and his little group was on the couch. Akashi did complain about sitting on the floor but Kuroko said that he would put Akashi on the extra chair that had nails sticking out.

Akashi quickly declined and sat on the floor.

"Everyone comfy?" Kuroko asked politely.

"No." Some people answered.

"Wasn't talking to you people, I was talking to my group on the couch." Kuroko dismissed.

"Sure, but you need a new couch soon Tetsuya, this one is wearing down." Haizaki said.

"I will have it in by tomorrow then Shougo, ok, now let's explain to these poor confused people." Kuroko continued.

"I'm not poor Tetsuya." Akashi frowned.

"Shut up Akashi-kun." Kuroko said coldly.

Akashi's eyes widened at Kuroko's tone. The other Generation of Miracles gasped. Kuroko's little gang smirked. The others gave them odd looks.

"Going on now." Kuroko said as he clapped his hands, "We are from a famous gang, the Shadow Riders, we are known in many circles, assassination, delinquent, poisoner, and the regular life of basketball."

"Poison?!"

"Delinquent?!"

"Assassin?!"

Different voice shouted out in shock and horror. Kuroko frowned at this.

"Didn't I just say that?" Kuroko scowled.

"You did, but I think they are in shock." Himuro said.

"I think they are indeed in shock, you could've worded your explain better." a voice said.

Heads swerved to the sound to see Ogiwara Shigehiro.

"Shigehiro, who called you?" Kuroko asked him.

"Hey Tetsuya, Kazunari did by the way." Ogiwara informed him.

"Ah, thank you Kazunari, I couldn't call Shigehiro." Kuroko thanked.

"Ah, sorry about that Tetsuya, I knew we should've stayed in touch." Ogiwara said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, I understand your reason." Kuroko said.

"You're the one from the final match in Teikou were you not?" Akashi said with narrow eyes, he was sure he broke him completely.

"Yes, you were the one I met in Tetsuya's room." Ogiwara said, staring back at Akashi with narrow eyes.

"By the way, what are we going to do now that they know? The others will go after them as well." Haizaki said.

"By the way…" Aomine said slowly, **"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"**

"I'm in Tetsuya's group obviously, so is Makoto by the way." Haizaki scoffed.

"Why are they in your group Kuroko!" Kagami yelled at his shadow.

"Obviously because they were in my group long ago, I see no reason to kick them out." Kuroko said dangerously.

"Hanamiya hurt our team in a game and Haizaki hurted Kise too!" Kagami yelled at him.

"That they did, but that is how they are, I already punished them, but I will not kick them out." Kuroko said firmly.

"But-"

"I will slice your head off if you refuse to cooperate."

"…"

"I'm serious Kagami-kun."

"…Fine."  
Kuroko smiled, "Now to answer your question Haizaki, they will simply join our group."

" _ **They'll die!"**_ everyone in Kuroko's group exclaimed in horror.

"No they won't, we will just have to teach them won't we?" Kuroko said.

They looked at him uncertainly but they knew it was their only choice now that they know. They looked at each other and nodded, they decided.

"Very well Tetsuya, they will have to join, it is very dangerous so we better train them ASAP." Kasamatsu said.

"I know that Yukio, now then, why don't we start training?" Kuroko clapped his hands and everyone got up.

They were about to go somewhere else until a voice called out.

"Tetsu-kun! Dai-chan! Where are you?!"

"Satsuki is outside! Didn't you say your enemies are out there? She's going to die!" Aomine yelled.

Kuroko cursed and ran out the door to find Momoi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The others inside couldn't do anything but wait as Kuroko went out to save Momoi. Aomine on the other hand was cussing so much that he could probably kill people by cussing up a storm.

"Tatsuya! Yukio! Momoi-san's right leg has been injured along with her left shoulder, both hit by a bullet." Kuroko yelled, running in with Momoi, who had patches of blood and was whimpering but was unconscious, Kuroko had patches of blood on him as well.

"Tetsuya, what about your own wounds?" Himuro asked as he took Momoi quickly but gently.

"I'll fix myself up, don't worry." Kuroko waved off as he sat down on the couch, flinching ever so slightly.

Himuro sighed, "Very well, here's the materials you may need."

"Thank you Tatsuya, now please help Yukio on Momoi-san's injury." Kuroko requested.

"Ok Tetsuya." Himuro sighed and went to help Kasamatsu with Momoi but kept an eye on Kuroko, he spotted the slight flinch of pain when Kuroko sat down.

Kuroko lifted his shirt off and everyone gasped but not the unconscious Momoi and the Shadow Riders who looked worried but knew Kuroko could handle it.

Kuroko sighed as he looked at his wounds, a long, deep slash at his right side that was really bloody, another slash that wasn't so deep but just as long on his stomach and had a few pebbles in the wound too, a gunshot digging in his left shoulder blade, some major bruises from when he got slammed into a wall and beaten slightly while protecting Momoi and a few small cuts.

"That's not so bad Tet-chan; I thought you'd get worse." Takao couldn't help but comment brightly.

" _What?! He is critically injured and you think it isn't that bad?!"_ Riko shrieked.

Kuroko sighed and took out a needle and thread and started to put the thread through the needle.

"Tet-chan! Let me help you! I'm bored!" Takao exclaimed.

"Takao! You obviously aren't cut to help him! I'm studying to be a doctor so I should do it! Not that I care about Kuroko or anything." Midorima scoffed.

"Actually, Kazunari is better than you, he has more experience than you since you only read books and never done it before." Kuroko commented nonchantly.

Midorima coughed in surprise, "Kuroko! For someone who constantly read books that's a surprise, not that I'm surprise I mean the others of course."

"Shin-chan! Or should say Tsundere-chan!~ Don't worry I know what I'm doing!" Takao exclaimed once again as he bounced his way around Kagami and Himuro who rushed by with a basin of heated water and hopped once in front Kuroko to stop.

"Kazunari, please take out the pebbles in my stomach. Kotaro, help me with the bullet wounds since you specialize in bullet wounds. Hanamiya and Haizaki, make us some dessert, I'm starving and craving something sweet." Kuroko ordered as he started to disinfect the slash on his right side.

"I wanna make desserts too!" Ogiwara whined as Kuroko forgot about him in the mass of people standing there.

"Sorry Ogiwara, I forgot about you, go ahead and go with them then." Kuroko dismissed and Ogiwara pouted before cheering and speeding off to the kitchen.

"Hai~ Tet-chan!~" Takao cheered and took out plastic gloves and a water bottle.

Hayama sighed, "Ok Tetsu-nyaa, I need to go get a salve though and it's in the kitchen, I'll be right back."

Hanamiya and Haizaki followed Hayama to the kitchen since they didn't want to run with Ogiwara,

Takao started to pour some water on his wound to get a full view on the damage. The group ignored the others who shuffled umcomfortablely.

"Tet-chan!" Takao gasped, "The wound is worse than I thought!"

Heads snapped towards Kuroko's wound on his stomach and gasped in horror too, poison was practically oozing out of his wound and the pebbles didn't help either, it was keeping the poison in as the poison soaked in Kuroko's blood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Quick! Treat it Kazunari-kun before it gets worse!" Ogiwara shouted, when he and the other three got out of the kitchen holding either dessert or a jar of salve in their hands, Takao sputtered since he had no experience dealing with poison whatsoever, even if they were involved with poisoners Takao had been given permission to not participate in the poison section.

"Are you serious? You idiot! Get out of the way!" Hanamiya shoved Takao aside before grabbing some medical equipment and taking out the small pebbles and whatever other objects he could find that was not supposed to be there before pouring some liquid on Kuroko who lightly hissed at the intense burn in his stomach.  
"What are you doing?!" Kagami growled angrily as he did not trust Hanamiya whatsoever.

"I'm cleansing his system of the poison, duh." Hanamiya rolled his eyes at the obvious answer.

"We don't trust you one bit." Riko said with a piercing glare that had no effect on Hanamiya who stepped back and let Takao stitch up Kuroko's gaping wound.

"Trust him or I'll shoot you in the neck." Kuroko said with a yawn as if it was perfectly normal to threaten his friends.

Himuro chuckled humorously, "He'll do it alright, though it might be quicker than others since you are his friends. Think of it as special treatment."

' _How that special treatment?!'_ they shouted in their minds, looking at the Shadow Riders as if they were crazy.

"He probably could've thought of worse if he wasn't so sleepy." Haizaki scoffed before walking up to Kasamatsu and Himuro who were finishing up bandaging Momoi, "I made desserts so go eat, good job."

"Thank you Shoujo-san, I appreciate it, you too Makoto-san, Shigehiro-san." Himuro thanked and Kasamatsu just nodded in appreciation before eating dessert and keeping an eye out the window in case somebody was foolish enough to attack.

The others soon join in, and by others that meant the Shadow Riders, Aomine was the first to complain, "Don't we get to eat too?!"

They looked at him like he was stupid before Kuroko broke it to them, "You have to earn food if you're a newbie, beat up a person, make a vial of poison, watching the laundry, etc. and then you'll get food."

"Are you kidding me?!" Kagami groaned, he had a big stomach and if he had to work for it, then he mine as well get skinnier.

"I want snacks though." Murasakibara growled and reached towards to crush Haizaki's head when an axe flew past him, cutting off a few hair strands, and embed itself deep into the wall.

Murasakibara froze and looked to see Kuroko tossing another axe in his hand causally, "Oops, I missed, that's such a shame, try again and I'm pretty sure my rusty skills will be better."

"You could've killed him!" Kise shouted as he went forward trying to see what was wrong with Kuroko when 5 daggers flew at him and he dodged it in panick only managing to cut his leg and face shallowly.

"Moving targets are always the best to practice on." Takao grinned as he juggled really sharp daggers all around him before sending more to the frightened Kise who once again poorly dodged the attack and got more cuts.

Midorima moved forward to help the now bleeding and teary-eyed Kise when needles flew around him with strings attached making Midorima cut himself with it when he moved.

"My skills isn't as rusty!" Himuro cheered before adapting a creepy, dark look and licked his lips, "I love it when my prey is encased and can't move."

"The hell is wrong with you?!" Kagami shouted and automatically had to dodge playing cards that were really sharp for some reason.

"Stop moving!" Sakurai growled with a dangerous, angered look, "It's harder to see blood that way."

"This is horrible!" Reo shouted and flicked his hair behind his back, "You should stop this! My pretty face will get covered in that disgusting crimson."

A metal baseball bat flew at his face and if Reo hadn't moved fast enough he was sure that his face was going to be smashed in.

"Darn it, I wanted to make that pretty face of yours ugly too." Haizaki sneered as he raised his bat once again and took aim.

"Ok ok, let's stop, this is getting too far." Imayoshi said but immediately ducked when _**pencils**_ flew over where his head was at before.

"We're just getting started." Kasamatsu chuckled darkly as he casually pulled out more pencils from his pocket.  
Akashi frowned, he was starting to get annoyed, "Shut u-"

Before he could finish a large metal ball connected to a chain hit him full force sending him to the opposite wall. Hanamiya only stuck his tongue out with a sneer on his face but did not say anything as he swung his ball again but pressed a button and instantly metal spikes appeared.

"Enough." Kuroko commanded coldly and lowered his axe and instantly Takao's daggered disappeared from the room, the needles and strings disappeared setting Midorima free, cards that were on the floor, walls, and furniture caught fire and immediately burned the cards away, the metal baseball bat was placed inside Haizaki's jacket and was not seen, the pencils flew back into Kasamatsu's pocket, the metal ball simply dropped into a hole in the ground that magically appeared.

"Good." Kuroko smiled brightly doing a complete 180 in his attitude before clasping his hands together and said, "Let's start training shall we?"


End file.
